Guide to Cytus II...
AM STILL EDITING THIS BLAH! Welcome to the Cytus Wikia! First and foremost, we are a wikia to help you in anything Cytus-related, so feel free to comment on anything, and ask questions too, or even edit! But of course, you are here to learn how to play Cytus II! Well, we have many tips for you new people around, so let's get started. oh and i just ctrl-c ctrl-v this page no hard feeling 1. The Application Firstly, we have CytusCytus II 'of course. It's a game created by Rayark Inc. - a game development corporation in Taiwan. So...click on the app, and wear headphones, because it looks cooler that way. Watch some nice cutscene then you have the title screen, hit start and this is where your Cytus II journey begins. 2. Tutorial The game will load tutorial for you first time You can always access the tutorial on the bottom-left of the Song-start screen. There are 6 types of Notes. Click Notes, Hold Notes, Speacal Hold Notes, Drag Notes, Click-Drag Note, Flick note * 'Click Notes: Really standard notes. Just...tap it when the bar overlaps the note. It's best when the bar is in the middle of the note. * Hold Notes: These notes have to be held for a certain amount of time. Depends on the length of the bar. * Speacal Hold Notes: These notes have to be held for a certain amount of time. Depends on the length of the circle arround the note it normally longer then 1 Scan line. * Drag Notes: You have to drag your finger along the track in time with the bar. These can be affected by sensitivity of the screen. * Click-Drag Note: You have to click the start of the track then drag your finger along the track in time with the bar. These can be affected by sensitivity of the screen. These note only appear in Chaos * [[Flick Notes|'Flick Notes']]: You have to Flick the note in any direction. These note only appear in Chaos 3'. LET LOGIN!!' Let's get started! There are 5 free character we recommend Paff then let try: * Body Talk on Easy 1. How do you do that? * Select character by scrolling left or right that tap the character * Scroll through the songs by swiping or tapping the edge. * Start a song by touching the screen in the middle. * LET US BEGIN! 4. End Result Once you finish a song, you'll head to the result screen and it'll show your Score depending on your skill. 700,000 is the cut off point, anything below it and you are Vanessa's chowder. 700,000 to 799,999 gives you a C. 800,000 to 899,999 gives you a B. 900,000 to 949,999 gives you an A. 950,000 to 999,999 gives you an S, and...well. A Million is a Million Master! You will also see TP under the grade, but, to you...isn't really that important. 4. OooOoh? What that shiny Level Up? In Cytus II there are Story and it can be progress by "Leveling" This will unlock new iM Post / OS file and that how game progress it story. By unlocking new post you can click them to see the detail and some post will even reward you a SONG There gonna be some point where you found "Lv. lock" it mean this character story cant progress any farther and req other character to level up this way the game can tell you a proper story. 5. THAT'S ALL FOLKS So that's it. You journey has started to master every song in Cy-*pfffttttt*. Nah. You can't mastear all the Chaos 15. Or can you? Just take a gander around the whole Cytus II world. This is MrGZJcool, falling into Liberation. And this is Jackbuthesuck for copy and edit this page, Still gravitating in KIVΛ Perspectives